Old Doll
by N-to the-O-to the-A
Summary: Upon breaking into an abandoned mansion, Ryou will learn that she's not alone. Who is the beautiful singing doll? And Father? Will her friends realise that she never came back home that nigh...?
1. Beautiful eyes

Old Doll

Chapter one

"Don't like this.." One of the figures said nervously, hands clinging to the person in front with the torch. Their feet crunching loudly on the gravel road to the old and falling apart mansion before them.

"Don't worry.. we all know there's no such thing as ghosts.." The one behind chuckled in amusement, looking to the side where a fountain was before the house. "Hmm... this place is abandoned right?"

"Yes... no ones lived here in.. maybe a hundred years" The one with the light said, slowly taking the first step to the porch. "See? I haven't exploded..Joey"

"Hey!" The male up the back huffed and looked around at the moon lite gardens. "This place is so creepy.."

"Then why did you come here?" the one in the middle turned to look at him. "We said you could stay home.."

"Well.. you're two girls and a little boy.. no offence Yugi but someone has to be able to protect you all if something happens.."

"Gee... I feel so good about myself" The scared one near the front mumbled, looking to the windows. "Couldn't we come during the day?"

"That would be no fun" The girl at the front smiled, slowly pushing the door open with a loud creak and cracking sound. "Well.. if someone's here they know we are here now.."

"Ryou... thats not funny.." Yugi whined, looking up at the white haired girl, slowly hurrying to to grab the back of her shirt again. "I don't like this at all.."

Ryou turned her head to look at him and smiled, placing her hand on his head before walking in slowly, letting him hold onto her shirt as they walked. "Hey, can you hear me? I called out your name.."

"Where are you from? What is it that's brought you here?" The other girl sang softly in return.

"Why won't you answer me? I swear to play nice.." Joey mumbled as he followed behind them all, pausing at a mirror to wipe his sleeve over the dusty glass.

"Isnt this fun? This game of hide and seek.." Ryou sighed, looking at the large main front room, the furniture and paints on the wall covered with dusty white sheets, now grey and moth eaten over time.

"I only wanted to hear your voice, skin thats warm, eyes that cry.." The other girl whispered and walked over to a chair, lifting the sheet to look at the dark brown wood.

"I o-only wanted to s-see your smile.. Feel y-your touch.." Yugi tightened his hold on Ryou. "It's been a while.."

Ryou walked to the large fire place, smiling at the soot that covered its base, the stone that framed it. "Yugi.. does the song help?"

"No.. not really.. it's a creepy song to a creepy place" Yugi shivered, looking up at the chandelier. The crystals hanging from it clinking lightly and shining in the moon light.

"You know.. that song was meant to have come from here?" The other girl grinned at her little brother. "It was in a book of a little girl that used to live here.. some people like us.. walking around and picking up things.. they found it and well.. over time people know it"

"Atemu thats not funny.. it doesnt belong here" Yugi frowned and huffed. "Dont even joke about that.."

Ryou snickered and turned to face him. "Youre right Yugi.. she's just messing with you.."

"Long... Long ago..." A new voice echoed, causing everyone to freeze up in cold blood. "I was.. a girl just like you.." It whispered softly and sadly.

"Hello?" Ryou frowned and started to walk towards the hallway.

"Ryou dont! Lets just go.. theres someone obviously here and we are tresspassing.." Atemu hissed and grabbed Yugis hand, heading to the door. She was scared now.. it was best to just leave..

"Ryou?" Yugi called as he looked to his friend.

"Dont worry.." Ryou waved her hand and turned to look at them. "I have to go see it they are okay.. you can go if you want.. honestly.." She smiled and ran over to them quickly, placing the torch in Yugi's hand. "For you.. you wuss.." She grinned and walked back for the hallway.

"Ryou.."Yugi whispered as he was dragged out the door by the other two. "Please.."

Ryou smiled and shook her head, even if she was into the supernatural she knew there was no such thing as ghosts and demons. "Hello? I'm sorry for walking in.. my name is Ryou... hello?" She looked around and as she took another step..

"Long, long ago, I was a girl just like you.." The sweet voice sang with more confidence, making Ryou blink softly. This verse.. wasnt apart of the song they were singing before but the same tune..

"Father loved me... kept me safe and beautiful. Oh, how I'd love to dance around just once more..."

Ryou finally turned to a room and froze up, there was a young looking girl with long white hair and blue eyes.. a perfect mirror image of Ryou but dressed up in very beautiful dolls clothes.. she stared into the girls eyes as the girl smiled at her.

"But these cold legs.. don't move anymore..."

The room swayed before Ryou hit the room, eyes stilled locked on the girl whom smiled wider, almost scary.

"You have such pretty eyes you know.." The doll whispered before it all went black.

(Hey guys, it's me Noa! I'm so sorry to my followers of the other stories.. im afraid its most likely I cant finish them.. I had lost so much of the stories in memory and usb dying that I just can't..

BUT I will be starting new stories and FINISHING them XD Old Doll included)


	2. Lobotamy

Old Doll

chapter two

That horrible dripping sound.. what was it? It was slow and frequent... drip... drip.. drip.. "Stop it.." She muttered through dry lips. And that annoying singing.. la lala la lala.. "please... stop.."

Ryou slowly opened her eyes, licking her lips but everything felt like paper.. light and dry.. She moved her hand, unbelievably light and pushed herself up. "Ugh... where am I?" her blue eyes slid over the dusty fabric covered furniture and buckets of dark liquid, hard to see in the dull light.

Ryou swallowed the dryness and slid off the table she lay on her bare feet clinking against the floorboards. Clinking? Bare feet? She looked down to find herself in a white night gown. "What … is this?" she whispered, eyes widening as she looked around franticly. Where was that girl from before?

Ryou frowned and weakly stumbled to the wall, groaning as she leaned against the peeling paint. "Hello? Someone.. anyone.." She whispered, reaching out for the door knob, taking several goes to open it. She used the wall for support, breathing heavily as she walked the hall way. "Where am I?"

Ryou reached out in front of her as she suddenly felt cold, leaning against the wall heavily. What was happening to her?

Pushing off the wall again, Ryou stumbled onwards, coughing at the dusk thick in the air. She couldnt hear anyone but herself... where was the girl? "Hmm... maybe she left.. damnit.." She moved to a window and pushed it open, looking down. "Second story... okay.. I can make it.." She swallowed, slowly pushing herself up. "ah...?" she was suddenly dizzy and fell out the window, it was quick as she land heavily on her back, gasping loudly in pain as the wind was knocked from her body.

Ryou gasped like a fish for air, staring at the sky with wide eyes and yet... there was no real pain.. just the shock of hitting the ground. After she calmed down, being silent and still for some time, Ryou sat up shakenly, rubbing her back sadly. She thought of her friends and surly they must be worried for her...

Standing up, Ryou walked around the side of the house, wanting to get back to the gravel road and out of here.. Yugi must have been having a fit by now...

"What am I to do about him?" She smiled at the thought, a nice bath would be wonderful. "AH!?" suddenly the ground caved in under her, dropping into a giant hole in the ground. Like before, she fell quickly but didnt land right... something was wrong when her body didnt touch the ground. "A-ah..?" she slowly lift her lolling head to look at hersefl.

Freezing in shock, she couldnt understand that her body was impaled on several sharp spikes in the bottom of the hole. "Ah... eh? AHHHHHHH!" She screamed bloody murder, squirming to try and free herself, only sinking deeper on the clean spikes. Of course, focused on the impalement she wouldnt notice that there was no blood.. not a drop of it.. and the fact that she was still alive and well..

"Please stop your horrible noises.." Came a voice from the top of the hole. Blue eyes snapped up to see a figure staring down at her, ground length black hair swaying and.. hopefully it was just the light.. glowing red eyes on a pale face.

"Please... help.." Ryou whispered, hand reaching out for the man above her, gasping loudly for air again. "Please..."

"Yes.." The mans eyes narowed as he kneeled down and his hair flicked down, wrapping around Ryous throat and pulling her out of the hole.

When Ryou woke up again, the room was dark and dusty like the first room she had been in before falling out the window. Looking up slowly she let out a terrified scream, a shadowy looking monster looking over her, hair holding up surgical instruments with glowing red eyes. "No! No let me go!" she cried out, thrashing against the restrains.

"Be silent!" The monster bark with a deep voice, a strand of hair wrapping around a lit candle and bringing it between them, revealing a rather handsome man. "I'm working" He muttered, pulling two flaps of her skin together, sewing it up with normal needle and thread.

"Who are you? Where am I? How am I alive and why did that.. that hole! Why was it there?"

"You ask too many questions.. be happy to be alive.." The man muttered, rolling his eyes and knot the thread as he had finished sewing up the third hole. A thin forked tongue sweeping over his lips as he yanked the skin together.

Ryou stared at him with wide eyes and swllowed, trembling softly in fear as she looked around franticly. The room was.. the same room as before with the buckets of liquid. "Please... please let me go..."

"Can't.." The creature mumbled and knot the thread again, leaning back. "There.." He he dropped everything he held on the spot and walked to the door and out, indifferent to all of Ryous screams and pleads of help.

Ryou carried on until she couldnt talk, staring at the roof now.. how long had she lay there...she was sure she could see the sun rising through the thick dusty old curtains. She couldnt care about what crawled on the floor to her left or what scattered over the table near her head, this place was horrifying and she was trapped.. now.. who was that man? And where is that girl..?

She soon made the mistake of looking to her left at the thing on the floor.

The thing was disgusting, looking like a human had its bottom half broken off with a sledge hammer and its entire body charred black and bristled, sharp pointed teeth in a gaping mouth.

Ryou choked before letting out an ear shattering, the thing looking up at her with empty sockets, slowly crawling towards her and dragging itself on the table.

"No! Nononono!" Ryou wailed, thrashing on the ropes again as the hidious thing was leaning over her, dripping rotting black blood on her from its mouth. "Get away!" she screamed before the thing was knocked away, not without a disgusting squelching sound and a spray of thick liquid over her.

"Hmmm... so thats where he went.." A new voice mumbled, deep and soothing like a princes from a fairytale. This was no fairytale...

"Whos there? Who are you! Let me go!"

"Im afraid that will never happen.. You now belong here, for now at least.." The figure slowly walked over, smooth hands trailing over Ryous cold and soft cheeks. "I needed a living human.. and you walked right in on a silver plater.."

"Living.. h-human?" Ryou stuttered, shaking in fear, eyes darting around to try and see him properly. "Please.. I have... friends and-"

"Family? No you dont... and you know it... your mother and sibling perished in a fire and your father abandoned you.."

"H-how do you know that!?" Ryous screamed.

"You already met my creation.. the one that stitched you up.. I had Zorc go kill your family.. but there was no family" The man smirk in the dark, a shuffling sound and warm breath ghosting over Ryous lips. "Maybe I can create a doll too.. just like my father.."

"Father?" Ryou swallowed, trying to shrink back into herself. Hadnt the girl sang of a father?

"Yes... the man that created me.. If I can create something like me.. then I can create a living doll like my father did...Of course... living in a castle with only my monster and sister can be..." A hand slipped up over her breast. "Very lonely.."

Ryou squeaked and squirmed, trying to pull away. "Please dont.. i'm sure you can find someone else.."

"Oh no... I cannot.. my sister is made of china and Zorc has no genitals.. they are too hard to make" the man said as he moved another to stroke her thighs. "Though.. your screaming makes a racket and someone could hear you.. i'll have to fix it.."

"By taking my voice?!"

"By wiping your memories.. most of them.." The man pulled away, walking around her. "It's hard to wipe memories completely.. it cannot be done"

Ryou was in shocked, tugging weakly at the bonds as he propped something in her mouth, humming softly as there was a soft scrapping over her head.

"Don't worry... I wont make you a vegetable but.. this is a form of lobotomy.. I'm going to poke at your lower frontal brain for amnesia.." he raised his hand with the hammer and readied the thin metal spike above her ear. "Ready?" as Ryou readied to scream the hammer swung down...


	3. Empty Shell

Old Doll

Chapter Three

The man with black hair, Zorc, walked into the dusty and moulding little girls room, looking down at the sleeping girl with a sigh. He shook her shoulder, getting nothing in return before picking up the china made child. "You shouldnt sleep so much.." he mumbled, slowly carrying her out the room and down the halls. His masters sister had been his only company in a very long time.. His only friend for the hundred years he had been alive.

"But I like to sleep" The girl said, her useless arms and legs clinging softly as he moved, her eyelids sliding open a little. "Can we go to the gardens?"

"Yes.. would you like to play chess again?"

"No..."

"Then what" Zorc asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Catch"

"Catch? And how do you plan to catch and toss the ball?" Zorc smiled softly.

"With my imagination.. Toss~" The girl giggled.

"Well.. how about we play a game of chess and have breakfast, then after your bath we can see if you're still up for catch... deal?"

"... deal" The doll smiled, closing her eyes again. "Brother has a new doll, doesnt he?"

"She's not a doll yet.." Zorc huffed, rather hateful that his master was on her mind at all. She was his friend.. and his master was just a creation like he was...

"I want to see her again.."

"Why?" Zorc blinked, taken back.

"She looks just like me.. I am daddies doll and she is brothers doll and we look the same.."

"..." Zorc didnt know what to say as he opened the door to the backyard. Hedges over grown, ground covered in weeds and the rusty beautifully designed table and chairs covered with leaves, but the marble chess set on the table was well taken care of. "You'll have to wait till he says its okay.."

Blue eyes slid opened slowly, looking around a room she hadn't seen before... had she seen a room before? Where was she?

"Hello?" She mumbled, slowly sitting up and groaning in pain as she clutched at her bandaged head, her skin had turned to a strange tightness and softness like an eraser.. She looked around again, gaze sliding over the clean and spotless metal tables.

"Hello?"

She slipped off the table but her legs were too weak and she fell to the floorboards, gasping in pain and rolling to her back. "Ugh..." She closed her eyes and sighed, trying to remember. She remembered a fire... and an empty home... and a boy... with odd hair and wide eyes... and the girl in the old mansion.. and... and nothing... what were these images and what did they mean to her?

"Ryou...?' A voice called from the door as a man walked in, slowly kneeling beside her and sighing. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know.. who are you?" Ryou asked softly, looking up at the man and finally able to see him. His sharp pale features and long white hair.. just like hers but looked like it was never brushed before. His narrowed red eyes and arched slim eyebrows. "Ah?" she started at him in awe, surely he wasnt real?

"My name.. is Bakura.. and I am your master.." The man said and reached out to help her sit up, looking her over. "You belong to me.. my living doll.. you are more perfect then my sister.." He whispered against her neck, stroking her back slowly.

"My.. master? What do I do then?" She asked softly, closing her eyes to the touches.

Bakura shoved her away and stood up slowly, eyes narrowing hatefully. "You can start by getting back on the table.. I have not finished you yet"

Ryou blinked softly and crawled up onto the table, laying down on the cold surface. She wondered what this man would do now, watching him pick up a very intimating needle. She swallowed and closed her eyes with a whimper, soon feeling a prick on her neck and gasping. "Ow..." She mumbled as it was soon gone, slowly looking up at him as he turned away from her.

'Hold still.." He muttered, turning around with a knife in hand and advancing on her.

"What? No please! Dont!" Ryou gasped and tried to move away but she felt weak and dizzy, screaming out as he drove the knife into her gut.

Bakura ignored her screaming and thrashing as he sliced her open, he would remove everything everything from her inside but her brain, heart and womb. Just like his sister who only had a brain and heart.. A doll didnt need organs to live...

Ryou wailed away she watched her organs being ripped out and as they were simply dropped to the ground, they shattered into pieces. "No please dont !"

"Shut up!"Bakura snapped and slapped her across the face harshly, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Shut up or i'll give you a reason to scream you bitch.." He snarled and squeezed a breast harshly.

"Ow ow! Im sorry! Im sorry i'll be quiet!' Ryou wailed, pushing at his hand weakly. "It hurts!"

Bakura let go and let out a harsh breath, walking to the other table and gathering a needle and thread. "Fix yourself.." he spat and walked out, not leaving her time to protest or reply.

Ryou started at the thread and... she couldnt even cry, there was nothing there.. no way to create tears.. what had happened to her? She was never human?

"Long, long ago.. I was a girl just like... you?"

Zorc stared at Kisara, tipping his head and sighing sadly. He had to deal with this every now and there where she just.. disappeared.. and she looked like a real lifeless doll waiting for a little girl to come play with her. But he was the only one there and he was the only friend that she had..

He slowly leaned over and pressed his lips to her cheek and sighed, leaning away and looking out to the messy and old looking gardens. He really wished he was allowed to clean.. then he would get so bored... he wanted to kill...


	4. Virginity?

Old Doll

Chapter four

Zorc groaned and lay back on the ground, looking up at the clear night sky, a massive grin on his face. Oh yes.. he was very happy and satisfied.. he loved his.. these children that had come here and fell into his hands.. he believed the two of them to be Ryous friends from the other night.. one of them was still in the town obviously.. but he didnt care... He got to rip these two apart and his master wasnt there to say no...

"Ahhh..." Zorc rolled to his side to look into the dead females wide eyes. "Oh dont look at me like that.. I have needs too and if the master couldnt give me a cock well.. ripping your insides out is the best stress relief I can get.."

He looked her over before rolling to his left and looking at the blonde male, well.. the head was somewhere near his feet.. vaguely..

"What about you? Think I have been unfair? Yes? Too bad.. I need my fun too... like a man hunts a deer for fun.. and you both trespassed.." He rolled onto his back and smiled. "Yes.. I am having fu-"

Zorc slowly looked up at a window with a light on and paled. "You are fucking kidding me.." he quickly shot to his feet and dart inside, there goes his nice relaxed mood. "Fuck!"

He slipped up the stairs and ignore his shins scraping on the wood, running down the hall and slamming the door open. Looking around franticly before slamming his fist into the candle that created the light. "Fucking moron!" He yelled and turned on the girl in the room, grabbing Ryous hair.

"Im sorry! I wanted to read!" Ryou cried out before the creature slapped her hard, sending her to the floor. He stood over her and grabbed her hair, pulling her to her feet before he paused.

Zorc swallowed and looked her over, yes.. she was like Kisara.. but.. more alive.. and how could he hurt her now? "Shit.." He slowly lay her on the bed and sighed. "Kisara... I'm sorry... I didnt mean to hurt you.." He muttered, how could he hurt someone that looked like her?

"Hmm..." He traced a hand over the trembling girls cheek, looking into her wide blue eyes. Yes.. this one would be his too.. his master hadnt touched her yet.. yes he only touched virgins! "I will free you" Zorc said before suddenly kissing her deeply. "this Kisara will not be doomed!"

Ryou lay there, too scared to move as she breathed deeply in horror. "Please.. please dont touch me.."

"Nonesense.." Zorc looked around before something occurred to him, why not? She would be as useless as Kisara them.. but it was apart of her.. no he had to safe her..  
Zorc grabbed her legs and shoved them apart... and he suddenly forced his hand into her insides, ignoring the screaming and weak fists against his head and shoulders, pushing in deeper and grabbing the back and ripping out the dolls womb. The thing shattering in his hand.

"Kisara.. I promised to save you from here.." He whispered, letting the remains fall to the ground before looking at Ryou. The girl sobbing dryly and covering her face with her hands, letting out a wail of pain and horror.

Why was this happening to her? Why did they keep taking things from her? Why?

She didnt even pay attention to the yelling of new voiced and the fighting.. and.. no she just fade to black..

(sorry for the short chapter XD its been busy! Reviews my people! Fuel my passion!)


	5. Trade, Alchemy and hate

Old Doll

chapter five

Bakura stared at the floor, looking over the young girl that had end up there after his fight with Zorc, narrowing his eyes again. Ryou had been his last chance.. and now he...

No he wouldn't think about it for now.. chances are he would find another virgin right? Damn it.. he wished he could leave this place.. but his body hurt and it changed every time he neared the gates.. was it him? Or something his father placed there to keep him here?

Being the first success in Alchemic creations had its complications.. only after studying hard and fixing the formula did he create Zorc.. and Zorc was perfect without anything to keep him alive..

And he, Bakura, wasn't so luck to be like his perfect little creation.. Needing a virgin to keep the chemicals in his body fresh.. not even he understood the ways of Alchemy...

But now he was dying and Ryou had been the only one in decades...

Well... what was he to do now? Ryou was useless.. Kisara was useless and Zorc would be without a master soon...

"Shit..." Bakura growled and took in a deep breath.. ah.. the doll shop.. yes.. He slowly stood up and walked to the door and down the hall to the room he had locked Zorc up inside. He pulled out the rusting keys and pushed the right one in, unlocking it and pushing it open with a loud creak. "Zorc.."

"Yes master?" Zorc slowly looked up at him with blank and defeated eyes.

"I need you to go to the doll shop.." Bakura said, crossing his arms. Yes.. back when father was alive he had an affair with a beautiful woman that helped create him and turn Kisara into a doll.. actually the doll creations was all her idea.. after they had successfully created something they moved down different paths.. father stayed here and worked on his own crazy ideas and schooling Bakura and the woman had moved off to the other side of town and continued to work on dolls... he had never been there, he couldnt go there anyway.. but he was determined to find a girl..

"Go to the doll maker and see if she can find me a girl!"

Zorc flinched and slowly stood up, his hands on his lap. "And of Ryou and kisara...?"

"Go trade Kisara for a new doll.. I dont need her.. she is a waste of space any way" Bakura spat before turning and leaving.

Zorc stood there with his eyes wide and horror filled, trade Kisara? His own and beloved Kisara? No.. how dare he.. he would trade Ryou! But.. Yeah.. he would trade Ryou away instead of Kisara.. Zorc smiled softly as he walked out of the room and down the moonlit hall. He loved Kisara and nothing would take her away from him.. his master would die soon and he would be free..

"Ryou?" Zorc walked in and looked at the girl laying on the floor, sighing softly. He crouched down and lift up the light doll.. yes.. she was a real living doll now and she would live forever now..

He gently carried her out and down the halls, careful as he moved down the stairs..

The doll maker lived in another old house... right beside an abandoned factory so.. the doll maker bought one of the sheds as the others were destroyed to create suburban living.. but this was Zorcs first time going to the doll makers and he was.. rather eager to see more dolls.. had the original doll maker created the perfect one yet?

When Zorc arrived at the shop, he gently knocked on the door and wait for someone to come. It was late at night and he knew that it... wasnt really expecting some one to- oh...

"Hello?"

The door slowly clicked opened and a man peered out from the doorway. "do you have any idea what time it is? At all!?" The man muttered and looked Zorc over, notice the girl. "Are you a supplier or something? Because one girl will not cut it" The man yawned and rubbed his face. "Hey so what huh?"

"Im sorry.. I've come to trade this doll for another" Zorc said and slowly slid Ryou to her feet. "As you can see.. this one is new and she can move..'

The man raised a brow before yawning again. "Oh I get it.. you're from the mansion up the hill? Yeah.. they make dolls too?"

"Only this one and another.." Zorc said as the man stepped aside to let him in. He looked around at the honest looking home, it was nice and neat... damnit zorc wished he could have the mansion looking like that..

"So... what kind of doll are you looking for" The tanned male asked, rubbing his eyes and turning on all the lights, heading to a door at the back of the house. "Blondes, brunettes, red heads...young girls?"

Zorc shook his head with Ryou walking beside him as the man lead them through the door and into a massive factory shed filled with rows and rows of living dolls. "Oh.. wow..." He looked around at them, hundreds of them.. before he shook his head and turned to the man. "I need a virgin"

The man blinked before laughing loudly. "A virgin? Yeah right! They are all empty so i'm sorry but I can't help you with a virgin" He snickered behind his hand. "Ahhh.. no... sorry"

"None?" Zorc paled and looked around. "Not even one?"

"None.. iwant clean and proper dolls so I empty them completely.." The man raised a brow and sighed. "Sorry I cant do anything for you.. do you still wish to trade?"

"No..."

"Okay... then i'll show you out.. but tell me if you want to trade her.. My name is Akefia.."

"Zorc..."

Zorc walked on the outskirts of the town, staring at the floor before looking to Ryou and sighed, slowly reaching up to wrap his fingers around her neck. Why? Now he was stuck with this piece of this.. and Kisara wouldnt be safe..

"I wish you had never came to our home.. that he had just wasted away and died.. you disgusting little creature.. maybe I should have let him just fuck you and toss you away.. i'll toss you NOW!" Zorc snarled and tightened his hold on her throat before he let go, ripping into her clothes.. she didnt care at the scraps falling to the ground, just staring at Zorc.

"It would be best.. it you would just die!" Zorc snapped and shoved her back, watching her roll down the hill and crash into the stream at the bottom.. who would find her here? It was soon to be the snowy seasons and she would be covered in ice. "Far well.."


	6. (Ask Account, the doll shop)

The Doll Shop

Ask Account

Hey guys, I just want you to know that I am starting up an ask account that's kinda based off this FF... you can ask anything you want to the character.

There is Zorc the doll maker.

Kisara and Ryou the dolls

Akefia and Bakura the Alchemy made works...

Feel free to check it out ^^ its new and here

Thanks and ENJOY!


	7. Give me a new world

Old Doll

Chapter six

It was a long and clod walk back to the mansion, by now Zorc was dragging his feet along the ground when he entered the gates.

He had looked back at Ryou repetitively alone the road and she never got up, never moved.. which was fine for him.. but when he was walking around the fountain at the mansion, his head hung he couldn't help but notice the scattered chunks of stone in the water. It hadn't been like that before.. was it some children vandalising?

He slowly looked further up, stacks.. no poles of wood and.. as he finally looked up to the top of the pools, he paled in horror, mouth gaping open. Stumbling to the poles and leaning against them, the movement causing loose porcelain to fall, a few tumbling over his cheeks as he stared at his beloved Kisara.. she didn't look mangled, just looking like she would be floating in the air without the many wooden poles rammed through her body.

"Kisara..?" He choked out, hoping for an answer, reaching out to touch her hand. Fingers sliding over the smooth fine china, looking up to her expressionless face. At least she was looking up at the sky and not down at him, it would hurt all the more and give him hopes that she may still be there.. but she wasn't moving.. she wasn't there..

He pulled away quickly and groaned, gripping his hair as he let out a loud throat ripping scream, falling to his knees and sobbing uncontrollably.

There was a soft crunching of the pebbled ground, slowly stopping a few metres before Zorc, as the other breathed softly.

"I warned you.. I told you to take Kisara to the Doll Maker.." Came Bakuras gruff voice. "You were to trade her and bring back another... look what you have done Zorc.. she is dead because of you... you could have let her live in the doll makers shred.. but instead you fucked up! And now it's going to be you alone forever!"

"SHUT UP!" Zorc roared and lunged fore his creator, briefly confused at Bakuras wide arms and content look before he tackled him to the ground, slamming his fists into the others face over and over and over again.

It was only when Bakuras head was like a sledge hammered pumpkin that Zorc dropped his hands to the ground, slumped and staring. For once in his life he didn't feel the joy that came with killing another.. no it's because Bakura had wanted to die and he just gave death to him on a silver plater. He knew that Bakura would have suffered to the end if he had let him live..

"Shit.."

"You're in a mess, boy" A voice echoed from behind Zorc. It had been hours, a day even? And Zorc hadn't moved til he slowly looked up, body aching and cracking to turn around and look at the man that stood behind him.

The man stood there in a very light blue suit, almost white, and he looked professional, like a CEO or president. His brown hair cute and combed neatly, the cold blue eyes that made Zorc shiver like he could feel the iciness. What was odd was the large ruby gem necklace and.. the strange half nakid child crouched by his feet. The kid looked about seven or eight with messy waist lengthen black hair, grey eyes and... well he had strange long black ears that come out of his hair and a long black tail with a barb on the end.

"Who are you?" Zorc mumbled and slowly stood up, flexing his hands on guard.

"Me?" The tall man smirked and fold his arms behind his back. "You could call me the devil? My name is Seto Kaiba and I have come here to make a deal with you. You are a sinner and that means you have anything to give to me for a wish."

"A wish? I can wish for anything?"

"Yes you can... like bringing back your lovely little doll girl."

Zorc stared at him like he was mad before slowly starting to actually think, his eyes sweeping to the young boy that hissed angrily at him. What did he want? He could wish for anything he wanted.. but he.. he wanted to feel her in his arms again.. but he didn't want her to be like she was, unmoving.. he wanted to play catch with her.. like she always wanted...

"Well?" Seto raised a brow, looking impatient as he leaned down to stroke the boys head.

"I know what I want.. but what is the price?" Zorc asked.

"That cannot be determined until you tell be what you want.. but! As soon as you tell me, your wish will be made and you cannot take it back.. are you willing to pay the price for anything you wish?"

"I … I am"

"Then tell me"

Zorc looked around at the yard and the house and the bodies of his former family, he was ready to say goodbye..

"My wish is... I wish for a new world, a world without the mad father, without the doll maker family, without Bakura and a world where Kisara is still alive... Please give me a new world to find her again, to be with her.."

"Granted.. your price is your perfection.. you will have a mortals body and needs, even if you are immortal still, you can get sick and hungry.. also.. the greater price to complete this wish it your ability to love.." Seto smirked widely. "Even if you find her again, you will not be able to love her. You might feel an odd affection or friendship but you can never love anyone again.."

Zorcs mouth dropped open and he was about to protest before Seto clicked his fingers and the world swirled out to darkness..

One world was gone and another was born...

"Best of luck, Alchemist"

(So thats the end for nooow~ BUT I will be making a second called the Doll Shop. Its based off my ASKaccount and its about Zorc in the new world that Seto just gave him ^^

Reviews my pretties! Pls! See you in the next story!)


End file.
